moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire and Ice (1983 film)/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits *20th Century Fox *Producers Sales Organization Presents *A Ralph Bakshi/Frank Frazetta Production *A Ralph Bakshi Film *"Fire and Ice" *Starring: Randy Norton, Cynthia Leake *Also Starring: Steve Sandor *Co-Starring: Sean Hannon, Leo Gordon, William Ostrander *Music Composed and Conducted by: William Kraft *Edited by: A. David Marshall *Executive Producers: John W. Hyde and Richard R. St. Johns *Associate Producer: Lynne Betner *Characters Created by: Ralph Bakshi and Frank Frazetta *Screenplay by: Roy Thomas and Gerry Conway *Produced by: Ralph Bakshi and Frank Frazetta *Directed by: Ralph Bakshi Ending Credits *Production Services: Aspen Productions *Production Controller: Connie Greenwood *Production Administrator: Kate Morris *Costumes Designed by: Frank Frazetta *Production Supervisor: Scott Ira Thaler *Studio Production Supervisor: Patricia Capozzi *Animation Production Supervisor: Michael Svayko *Production Accountant: Paula Berteit *Layout: John Sparey, Michael Svayko *Background Layout: Tim Callahan *Backgrounds Painted by: James Gurney, Thomas Kincade *Color Model: Janet Cummings *Animators: Brenda Banks, Carl A. Bell, Bryan Berry, Lillian Evans, Steve Gordon, Debbie Hayes, David Hoover, Charles Howell, Adam Kuhlman, Mauro Maressa, Russell Mooney, Jack Ozark, William Reconis, Mitch Rochon, Tom Tataranowicz, Bruce Woodside *Assistant Animators: Kathleen Castillo, Derek Eversfield, Warren Greenwood, Todd Hoff, Michael Kaweski, William Knoll, Hope London, Sharon Murray, Chris Peterson, Brian Ray, Leticia Ruiz, Janice Stocks, Susan Sugita, Marilyn Taylor, Michael Wolf *Animation Checkers: Dotti Foell, Letha Prince, Robert Revell *Cel Production: Edgar Gutierrez *Xerox Checkers: Julie Maryon, Sheryl Staley *Final Checkers: Sally Reymond, Frances Kumashiro, Jennifer Couzzi *Color Mark-Up: Robin Police *Painters: Gina Evans, Anne Sorensen, Christina Stocks *Production Staff: Mark Bakshi, Kenneth Bornstein, Harold Caldwell *Animation Camera: R & B EFX *Associate Editor: Alan Balsam *Assistant Editors: Nancy Forner, James Johnson, John S. Williams *Supervising Sound Editor: Don Ernst *Sound Editing: Echo Film Service, Christopher L. Welch, Peter Harrison, David Elliott, Bill Wistrom, Michael Hilkene *Music Editors: Curtis Roush, Roy Prendergast, The Music Design Group *Orchestrations by: Angela Morley *Music Scoring Mixer: Dan Wallin *Re-Recording Mixers: Bill Varney, C.A.S., Steve Maslow, C.A.S., Gregg Landaker, C.A.S. *Opticals by: The Optical House, L.A. *Titles by: The Optical House, L.A. *Negative Cutting: Jack Hooper, Tom Hooper *Casting: Dennis Gallegos, Tepper-Gallegos *Cast: Randy Norton as Larn Cynthia Leake as Teegra Steve Sandor as Darkwolf Sean Hannon as Nekron Leo Gordon as Jarol William Ostrander as Taro Eileen O'Neill as Juliana Elizabeth Lloyd Shaw as Roleil Micky Morton as Otwa Tamarah Park as Tutor Big Yank as Monga Greg Elam as Pako James Bridges as Subhuman Shane Callan as Subhuman Archie Hamilton as Subhuman Michael Kellogg as Subhuman Douglas Payton as Subhuman Dale Park as Subhuman *Stunt Co-ordinator: Loren Janes *Stuntmen: Phil Adams, Denny Arnold, Tony Brubaker, Jeff Carlson, Al Cutillo, B.J. Davis, Kenny Endoso, Hill Farnsworth, Hank Hooker, Vic Hunsburger, Jeff Imada, Mike Johnson, Melvin Jones, Ray Lykins, Walt Robles, Bill Ryusaki, John Sherrod, Jerry Wills *Stuntwoman: Beth Nufer *With the Additional Talents of: Susan Tyrrell as Juliana Maggie Roswell as Teegra William Ostrander as Larn Stephen Mendel as Nekron Alan Koss as Envoy Clare Nono as Tutor Hans Howes as Defender Captain Ray Oliver as Subhuman Nathan Purdee as Subhuman Le Tari as Subhuman *Live Action Production Supervisor: Jeffrey Chernov *Production Coordinator: Ami Agmon *Script Supervisor: Cassandra Barrere *Director of Photography: Francis Grumman *Camera Operators: Ray Stella, Jiggs Garcia *1st Assistant Camera: Clyde Bryan, Case Hotchkiss, Michael Goldstein *2nd Assistant Camera: Joseph Riggs Murdock *Sound Mixer: Moe Harris *Gaffer: Bruce Pearn *Electrical Best Boy: Tony Upshaw *Key Grip: Michael Barrere *Best Boy: Sam Dodge *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Costumer: Barbara Whitaker *Make-Up: Barbara Guedel *Hair Stylist: Norman Lee *Production Staff: Laurie Lapsenson, Michael Molnar, M.G. Artz, Joe Tradii *Dolby Stereo™ In Selected Theaters *Color by Deluxe® *No. 26848 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Through Producers Sales Organization *This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil and criminal prosecution. *The story and all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are ficitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. *Copyright © 1982 Polyc International B.V. Category:Credits